What Was Unknown
by Leena P
Summary: Usagi has a new friend who is a fellow sailor senshi. But this new friend knows more about the Silver Millenium then Usagi does.
1. A New Friend

Okay first things first, I do not own Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon, though I would love to. Secondly if I mention anything that is famous, I don't own that either.  
  
I wrote this out of boredom and I really like how this first chapter has come out. A lot of things will be explained later on. Well.hope this is good. ~Nael  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter One "A New Friend."~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Long gold hair trailed down behind her as she pulled the brush through its' strands. Her skin was pale as snow but glowed with life. Sparkling blue eyes stared back at her from a silver mirror. She slowly placed the brush upon her vanity and stretched her arm out before her. Long thin cuts were placed upon her arm stopping just below the wrist and just above her elbow. Her other hand pulled her white silk sleeve back over her arm; she patted the fabric lightly before turning in her seat. Her eyes searched the room checking every single area.  
  
She could hear her heart pounding in her head as she stood up slowly and looked around her room. 'Pink.' She thought looking at her room. The walls were pink as was the blanket upon her bed. Small stuffed bunnies were placed about the room; bunnies covered the sheets that were seen from under the blanket. She pulled her thoughts together and slowly made her approach to her closet and began to change her clothing.  
  
She walked from her room wearing her school uniform, a small brooch, placed upon the red bow, hid many secrets within it. Her hair was no longer down, but pulled up into two buns with more hair hanging down from them. They swayed back and forth upon her back as she slowly descended down her stairs to make her entrance in the kitchen.  
  
She walked into the kitchen to find her father and brother sitting at the table eating their breakfast. Her mother hummed a song to herself as she washed the dishes in the sink. A sigh escaped from her lips announcing her presence to the others.  
  
Her mother looked up from where she was and smiled at her daughter. "Good morning Usagi. You're up early today, did you have trouble sleeping again?"  
  
Usagi stared at her mother for a second. "I slept fine, I just felt like waking up early. for once."  
  
"Would you like me to make you something to eat?"  
  
"No thanks, mom. I'm going to head to school early."  
  
Usagi walked to her door, slipped her feet into her shoes and grabbed her book bag. She turned the door handle and walked out without shutting it. She slowly walked down the street in the opposite direction of her school. Usagi had not gone to school for the past three days and didn't plan on going today. Usagi had made a new friend, someone who was much more interesting than her other friends. Usagi's friend was much better than the senshi; she was someone Usagi could feel free around.  
  
Usagi just walked until she was at the park, when she found her spot in the park in which she met her friend at everyday. Usagi sat down upon a bench and looked around silently. Hands appeared on Usagi's shoulders suddenly and gave her a small squeeze.  
  
"Shiko."  
  
"Ready for another day of fun, Usa?"  
  
Usagi brushed Shiko's hand from her shoulder and stood up. She stared into Shiko's purple eyes and a smile appeared on Usagi's lips.  
  
"Ready than I've ever been." Usagi answered as she walked behind the bench and stood besides Shiko.  
  
"Where to, princess?"  
  
"Anywhere, as long as it is far from here."  
  
Shiko began walking in the direction of the road and Usagi fell into step next to her.  
  
"None of the other senshi know of you, why is that?"  
  
Shiko tugged the sleeve of her leather jacket down and pinched it between her index finger and thumb. "They didn't exactly enjoy my company in the Silver Millennium. I was.well very rebellious. It was as though anyone who acted different within the sailor senshi was sent away.And I was placed at the Universe gate to provide protection."  
  
Shiko's voice seemed to drop into a sullen sound and Usagi turned and looked at Shiko noticing tears beginning to fill within her friend's eyes.  
  
"It wasn't your fault that she got in." Usagi said trying to keep her friend from bursting into tears.  
  
"I know Usa.I know, it's just that when you and the senshi died, we were so scared. All the outer senshi were furious with us for failing to protect you."  
  
"What do you mean by 'we' and 'us.' There were more than just you?" Usagi stopped abruptly just before the park's edge.  
  
Shiko stopped as well and turned her head to look at Usagi's face. "Yes princess, there were three of us. Life and universe, I haven't found them.or they'd be here now."  
  
"How many more senshi are there that I don't know about, Shiko?"  
  
"Many more.some not even I know the names of." Shiko paused before speaking again. "We shouldn't stay here Usa, they might find us."  
  
Usagi sighed and began walking again. "They don't know where I am anymore, they don't care."  
  
Shiko shook her head but continued walking. "I'm sure they are worried about you."  
  
They walked silently until they reached an old apartment building in the 'bad' part of town. Shiko and Usagi climbed up three flights of stairs before arriving at Shiko's apartment.  
  
Shiko opened the door quickly and stepped into the dark living room. She clicked the light switch on and removed her shoes. Her jacket was the next to be removed and was thrown onto her couch. Shiko had a black tank top on under her jacket with some strands of her streaked black hair falling onto her shoulders.  
  
Usagi glance at Shiko's arms and instantly felt the same thing she had felt when looking upon her own arm early that day, peace. Shiko's arms were covered in small cuts some were new and others were scarred over. Shiko rubbed her palms over her arms and turned towards Usagi. A smile was on her lips as she dropped down onto the couch.  
  
"Another day of sitting on the couch and watching television. Or does Usa have an idea of what we should do?"  
  
Usagi sat down on a chair on the opposite end of the room from Shiko. The room wasn't very large so they weren't kilometers away from each other, more like three or four meters.  
  
Usagi let out a small yawn before speaking. "Watching television and sitting on the couch is perfect for me."  
  
Shiko nodded before pulling the remote out from the side of the couch and turning on the television. "Think anything good is on today?"  
  
"Is there ever anything good on?" Usagi quirked her brow at Shiko and was returned with a snort of laughter.  
  
"Nope, and I would be surprised if there was."  
  
Usagi stared at the television as Shiko went through the channels only to stop on a twenty-four-hour news station, which to Usagi was nothing important anymore.  
  
~~ I know I cut it short, but I was writing this late and if I kept going I had a feeling it would start getting worse. x_x I'll attempt to write the next chapter soon. ~Leena P 


	2. The New Enemy

Author's Note: I know this took me forever to update, and this chapter is kind of short. But be patient please, I have a lot of things going on. I will try to update within a week or two. I'll write some during school so I can get this whole story out of my head.  
  
Anyway, Disclaimer time: I don't own Sailor Moon though that would be awesome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter Two "The New Enemy." Part One ~~~~~~~~~~~~ It felt as though days had passed by the time Usagi decided to get up from her seat. Her eyes trailed over to Shiko, who was currently sleeping on the couch. Usagi let out a breath and walked over to the window. Pulling back the curtain, a single beam of light shot through right onto Shiko's sleeping form.  
  
Shiko made a small grumble then rolled over and tumbled onto the floor. Usagi covered her mouth quickly trying to hold back the laughter sneaking up her throat. Shiko opened one eye and looked at Usagi before sitting up quickly and realizing what happened.  
  
"And they said I sleep lightly." Shiko rubbed her head while arching a brow at Usagi.  
  
Usagi couldn't hold back any longer and the laughter burst out of her. She dropped to the floor laughing the hardest she had laughed in a long time. Shiko just stared at her waiting for Usagi to stop.  
  
Usagi made one final gasp for breath before falling over and going silent. She stared over at Shiko watching her closely. Shiko's ice blue eyes were focused on her curtain and the one strand of light that was still managing to escape into the room.  
  
"Feel better?" Shiko whispered still staring at the light.  
  
"Mhh, much better.Sometimes people just need a good laugh, then it's like everything is better. Don't you think so, Shiko?" Usagi questioned and was returned with a firm nod.  
  
Shiko slowly stood up and dusted herself off lightly. "I think we should go somewhere."  
  
"Okay! But where to?" Usagi sat up, placing her legs in front of her and stretched forward.  
  
"Let's head to the arcade, school's almost over and your friends will be looking for you there. We don't need them thinking you were attacked or anything."  
  
Usagi made a loud sigh before pulling herself up from the ground and replying. "I guess.but I don't want to stay there long, they don't understand me anymore and it's so hard to talk to them."  
  
Shiko grabbed her jacket and headed to the door slipping her feet into her boots. Usagi followed after Shiko putting on her shoes also and heading out the door. Usagi turned around and looked into the room one last time before shutting the door and running down the hall to Shiko.  
  
Shiko and Usagi walked in silence as they headed towards the arcade. The only sound between the two was their shoes crunching on the pavement. Which was beginning to make Usagi itch.  
  
I scream broke through the two's silence and Shiko stopped dead in her tracks. She turned her head quickly towards the alleyway in which the sound had come from and stared into its darkness. Her eyes seemed to lighten a shade when she turned back to Usagi.  
  
"Think we should check it out?" Another scream echoed down the alleyway causing Usagi to twitch with fear.  
  
"It'd be a good idea." Usagi whispered and before she even finished the sentence Shiko was marching down into the alley and disappearing into the darkness.  
  
Usagi slowly walked into the alleyway trying to find where Shiko went. Another scream echoed down the alleyway but it was a different sounding scream, it was a male one. Usagi hurried down the alleyway hoping it was nothing that she didn't want to see.  
  
Usagi stepped into a dim light escaping from a doorway and found blood pooled at her feat. She released a yelp and stammered backwards hitting into something soft. Her eyes grew wide and she turned around and found a body behind her stuck onto the wall with nails. A horrible sounding scream came out of her mouth but was shortly cut off by a hand slipping over her mouth.  
  
"Usa, I know it's scary, but if you scream, the thing that did this might come back." Usagi whimpered and nodded under Shiko's hand. "I'm going to let go, don't scream." Shiko pulled her hand back and Usagi started crying.  
  
"Wha.what did that?" She spoke between gasps while pointing accusingly at the body.  
  
"It's what I feared. They followed me here after all." Shiko turned around and stared into the open doorway where more blood was on the floor of what looked like a kitchen. Shiko turned back to Usagi. "I'm going in, the thing might be in there, and we should maybe transform."  
  
Usagi stared at Shiko hoping what she just heard wasn't correct. ".Going in? But, Shiko."  
  
"Usagi, it's a new enemy, we need to go in."  
  
Usagi whimpered again. "Alright.I'll transform."  
  
"So will I."  
  
Usagi grasped the brooch off of her school uniform bow and held it up. She strained her eyes and took one last glance at the body before screaming out. " Moon Crisis Make.Up!!" A beam of light shot around Usagi and glowed brightly.  
  
Shiko reached into her jacket and retrieved a small sword pendant and held it up. "Death Power Make.Up!" A beam of black light shot out from the ground and wrapped around Shiko's body. The light disappeared and Shiko was left wearing a very dark looking sailor senshi suit. The only colors were the silver bow upon her breast, the silver bow on her lower back, her silver boots and the white body suit. Black fishnet raced up her legs hidden under her black skirt. Her necklace had a square of silver on it.  
  
By the time Shiko had realized she was transformed Usagi, Super Sailor Moon, was standing and waiting for her. Shiko removed one of her gloves and touched her outfit. A strike of energy passed through her and she slowly slid her arm back into her glove.  
  
Shiko was already heading into the room before Usagi knew to catch up. Blood was all over the walls, the floor and what looked like a bed. Shiko stepped over what she could make out as a body and felt a cold draft shoot in from the other room.  
  
"It's in there.are you ready?" Shiko whispered while turning her head to look at Usagi.  
  
"Ye.yes." Usagi whimpered once again before following Shiko into the room.  
  
Shiko had stopped dead in her tracks and now stared at the corner of the room. Usagi's eyes slowly followed over to what Shiko was looking at. Usagi's breath caught in her chest as she stared at the creature that stood there. Her head began to hurt and she looked away quickly.  
  
"Why.do I remember that.thing?" Usagi mumbled out before falling over.  
  
~~~  
  
I know, I know.. a bad way to end the chapter, but I needed to right now. This would have been up earlier but I had a death in my family while writing this, so I had been interrupted for some time because of that. I'll start the next chapter as soon as I can.  
  
~Leena P 


	3. The New Enemy Part 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon at all.  
  
**This will be revised later.**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter Two "The New Enemy." Part Two ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shiko stared dead on at the figure that stood before her. A snarl appeared on the creatures lips as she stepped tiredly into the light.  
  
"Is that what you replaced me with Shiko? Is that the girl you claimed was a better princess than I?" A cold voice echoed throughout the room coming from the creature.  
  
"Yes…" Shiko watched the creatures every move with pure hatred glowing from her body.  
  
"A weakling such as that could never replace me, and you know this very well."  
  
"Fix what you did to her or I'll have to remove your heart this time. You won't get away from me ever again."  
  
The creature giggled and threw itself forward landing right onto Shiko knocking the senshi to the floor with a loud bang.  
  
"Threats from my own protector. My own senshi who only lives for me? I don't think so Shiko. You can fix her yourself…if you ever escape your insanity that is."  
  
The creatures mouth widened revealing large sharp fangs. It quickly jerked Shiko's head to the side. The pulse in the Senshi's neck fastened and a red glow came from the main vein.  
  
"Super time indeed."  
  
As the creatures head lowered to Shiko's neck a loud blast was heard from the doorway followed by a large amount of flames encircling the creatures body. Loud haunting screams of pain escaped from it's mouth as Shiko stared upwards at her burning princess. Her eyes filled with tears suddenly and she grasped the screaming creature tightly to her sending energy into it's flaming body.  
  
"What are you doing!" A voice shouted from the doorway most likely being the senshi of fire herself.  
  
"IIIIiiiieee!" The creature screamed as a burst of black light shoved into the body and it fell backwards. A burst of smoke erupted from it's body and it was gone before anyone could grab it again.  
  
Shiko lay in shock on the ground only the feel of warm liquid pooling around her head did she realize what was happening. She quickly grabbed at the back of her head feeling a large gash there she burst into tears.  
  
The sailor senshi ran over to Sailor Moon and one of the grasped the senshi to her chest. Pure hatred flew over at Shiko at she staggered to her feet staring at her fellow senshi.  
  
"I…I couldn't let her die. I'm…" A fist landed square in Shiko's stomach and she dropped to the floor once again.  
  
"Who are you? And why did you save that creature?" An angry senshi in green and pink glared at Shiko from above.  
  
"I am…I am….I'm the senshi of death. I work under the sun system. That creature," Shiko raised her hands to her mouth and coughed the hardest she's ever had and watch blood splatter across her white gloves. "That creature was once my princess." She stared up at the senshi before her. "Who…who are you?"  
  
"I am the Senshi of the planet Jupiter, and thanks to your our princess is injured." The senshi grabbed Shiko by her throat and pulled her from the ground. "I'd kill you if it wasn't for the fact you are a senshi."  
  
Another senshi stepped forward and pulled Shiko from Jupiter's angry hands. This senshi had long golden hair almost as golden as Usagi's. Her hair was halfway back in a bow and her cold blue eyes were filled with anger also, only some pity was mixed in with her.  
  
This senshi pulled Shiko up more so blood smeared across her clean fuku. "We can't just leave her here. Maybe she can heal Usagi, she must know something…She just has to."  
  
Shiko leaned her body full onto this golden senshi and stared up at her. Shiko's memory glistened for a moment before she remembered this one. "…Minako." The only words Shiko managed to sputter out before collapsing against the senshi's body and blacking out completely.  
  
Eeeeee….Okay I know this is REALLY short and REALLY late posted. But I forgot all about it because of school work. Geez. I hope someone is still reading this thing after so long. Forgive me?  
  
~Leena-P 


	4. What The Past Does Not Show

I know it's taken me FOREVER to update this. And I'm really truly sorry. But when I began to write this I unfortunately had someone very close to me die and I just drifted from continuing this for the moment. I did often think of how I could continue this story without making it seem too...odd. So I have finally chosen how. I am not sure if anyone is still reading this, but I dare the finally update it.  
  
Leena P  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Usagi Or Any other sailor senshi. They all belong to the greatest Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
Chapter 4 "What The Past Does Not Show."   
  
The cool feel of wind brushed across a pale face as the crystal blue eyes began to open and stared up into the white ceiling above. A sudden urge to move struck over her body as she felt her self swim upwards into her own body and sit up faster than was need.  
  
Her eyes darted around the room looking for anything familiar but found nothing. Silk sheets tangled her bare body, long golden hair spilled out around her and stretched across the bed. Her eyes searched for clues as to where she was and found none.  
  
The bed she sat upon was larger than any other she had seen before and seemed to stretch out farther than was needed. The walls were a perfection of white with a single opening of a large window which was open and led outside. She glanced at a vanity which was set against the far wall. Something lay on the desk with color and stuck out very well within the white room.  
  
The wind blew into the room causing a coldness to creep across her skin. She pulled the sheet around her upper body and wrapped it around. Stepping down from the large floor, her feet met a very could feeling marble floor. She squirmed for a moment before taking another stride to the vanity. The sheet tumbled to the floor behind her and seemed longer than she desired as she continually had to keep it from bunching under her feet.  
  
A single hand held the sheets clutched to her chest the other now reached forward for the object on the vanity. It lay on it's side and looked like some sort of staff with a large circular object at the top. Her hand gripped the object and carefully turn it over to reveal a small black diamond placed in the center of it. A gray swirl filled the crystal and began to move about more quickly.  
  
Her eyes watched the movement as the swirl began to move faster until it seemed to float out of the crystal and stopped before her eyes. She dropped the staff and swung her hand at the swirl trying to make it go away.   
  
"Usagi..." A voice came from the swirl before it burst into a black flame.  
  
Usagi's eyes widened and she began to back up making the sheet crumble to her feet revealing her senshi fuku. She fell backwards and what the black flames begin to spread before her eyes. It swarmed around and began to glow a bright white. Her eyes darted around searching for help.  
  
Arms encircled her waist and pulled her from the flames and into a soft chest of a man's. She didn't attempt to turn around and allowed herself to ease into the arms. The arms pulled her back through the open window and into a seemingly endless field of black roses.  
  
The arms fell and Usagi turned to find no one there but the roses. She turned back to where the room had been and found nothing.  
  
"Usagi...I'm waiting for you." The same voice which had came from the swirl now spoke to her from within the field of flowers.  
  
She looked around for a moment before running into the field and searching for the voice which had spoken to her moments before.  
  
x  
  
That's all for now. I didn't stop writing this yet, but I felt this was good enough for one chapter. Don't worry, everything will be explained soon. It's supposed to be slightly confusing. 


End file.
